A Knight's Tale
by Noire Rigel
Summary: Existen verdades que no siempre se pueden decir en voz alta, más cuando son demasiado abrumadoras para ser procesadas. Es entonces cuando debes dejar que caigan poco a poco, gota a gota. (ADVs dentro)


_**Disclaimer:**_ YOI no me pertenece. Si fuera mío Yuri sería totalmente legal y nada bueno saldría de eso.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ este fic contiene contiene ligeros atisbos de shonen-ai, BL, etc, etc. Si te sientes incómodo/a o no te gusta la temática, eres libre de cerrar esta pestaña y buscar algo más acorde a tus gustos para leer!

* * *

 **A Knight's Tale  
**

Las tardes eran tranquilas en días como esos. Cuando se daba la oportunidad pasaban tiempo a solas como en ese momento. Yuri por un lado se encontraba sentado con las piernas abiertas y jugando con los dedos de sus pies mientras revisaba ociosamente instagram en su celular, haciendo el scroll lento o rápido dependiendo de si le interesaba el dueño de la cuenta en cuestión. Otabek por su parte se encontraba sentado cómodamente y miraba de vez en cuando y de reojo a su acompañante.

A pesar de que pareciera que no hablaban mucho, si lo hacían. Altin, por ejemplo, le había estado comentando ese día acerca de lo que recordaba su vida en Kazajistán y ahora habían hecho una pausa en lo que el adolescente se dedicaba a hacer dos cosas a la vez. Era un poco molesto para el mayor pero entendía que el chico tenía una adicción natural por las redes sociales y no pensaba impedirle el divertirse.

 _ **−Y bueno… Estabas por contarme la historia esa que te decía tu madre cuando eras más pequeño −**_ comentó el ruso sin dejar de hacer su escrutinio ocioso, intentando animar al otro a hablar pues ya el silencio se había vuelto extraño.

− **Tienes razón, la historia del caballero... −** murmuró el patinador más experimentado, tomando una decisión mental que creía no lamentar **−. La historia es simple, trata sobre un caballero que había peleado muchas guerras y se encontraba lejos de su país por órdenes del rey. Entonces en cierto momento, cuando se encontraba al borde de la muerte, un ser mágico lo salvó. No supo cómo pero cuando despertó se encontró en una cabaña, con sus heridas tratadas y el único recuerdo de unos ojos que brillaban más que la luna. Por supuesto, había olvidado el rostro de su salvador −** inició su historia mientras recibía una mirada apenas del de cabellos rubios que movió la cabeza en un asentimiento para que continuara.

− _ **Ajá… ¿Y luego? −**_ preguntó pues realmente quería saber aunque lo normal en él era comportarse como si las cosas no le interesaran. Era un rasgo que ya había adquirido al hablar y que no se lograba quitar.

− **Bueno, el caballero regresó a su tierra y trató de reconstruir su vida con el premio que recibió del gobernante, pero nada lograba llenarlo hasta que decidió hacer un viaje para buscar a quien lo había salvado. Tuvo que cruzar por variadas pruebas y preguntar a muchas personas antes de dar con el posible paradero… −** el kazajo volvió a guardar silencio cuando observó cómo el menor abría los ojos notoriamente sorprendido al revisar alguna foto que de seguro le llamó la atención.

El silencio nuevamente presente hizo que el chico dejara por unos segundos el móvil y mirara por fin directamente al de cabellos negros.

− _ **¿Beka…? Estás raro hoy, pero bueno… Dime qué pasó entonces, ¿Sí logró encontrar a la cosa esa de los ojos lunares? −**_ su manera de resumir la historia no fue la más adecuada pero sí la más útil para que el otro entendiera que si le estaba poniendo atención aunque pareciera que no.

Claro que cinco segundos después el celular del chico vibró y él volvió a mirar con atención al aparato ante la mirada atenta del otro.

El sofá apenas sonó con el acercamiento lento que hizo Otabek para poner una de sus manos sobre la pantalla del móvil ajeno. Sorprendido Plisetsky alzó la vista y se encontró con su amigo demasiado cerca de él.

− **Lo encontró −** anunció el relator y como la mirada del otro no delataba entendimiento tuvo que completar la frase **−. El caballero, encontró a quien estaba buscando… −** su mano libre entonces subió hasta la mejilla del ruso que de pronto comenzó a sentirse incómodo. El pulgar ligeramente áspero del motociclista recorrió la suave mejilla de Yuri. En una caricia que le hizo abrir los ojos más de lo habitual, podía sentir sus palpitaciones en su cabeza de los repentinos nervios y sus orejas tomaron un color enrojecido al sentir la mirada demasiado intensa de su acompañante **−. El caballero encontró en los ojos de esa criatura a la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida −** terminó al fin de explicar el hombre.

La mano del patinador apartó la ajena con suavidad mientras hacía un ligero fruncimiento de labios y alejaba la mirada de la penetrante expresión de Otabek.

− _ **No bromees… ¿En serio te contaba esa historia? −**_ intentó cambiar de tópico mientras regularizaba a duras penas su respiración que parecía haber perdido fuerza segundos antes.

Altin simplemente le sonrió, asintió y luego le dejó seguir jugando en su celular, cosa que el menor agradeció en silencio.

 _No estaba bromeando._ Fue lo que dijo en su mente mientras delineaba con sus ojos el perfil de su inspiración personal. La verdad era que siempre había sido un chico paciente, no por nada había esperado todos esos años para poder volver a hablar con el hada rusa del patinaje, e incluso se había dedicado a buscar el momento exacto para llevarlo con él y pedirle ser su amigo luego de confesarle lo muy cautivado que había quedado con su mirada hace años. Seguía cautivado por supuesto. Y no importaba si el ruso creía que estaba bromeando en esos momentos, le dejaría vivir en esa mentira por un tiempo más. No había apuro alguno, un día Yuri Plisetsky entendería la magnitud de los sentimientos que Otabek Altin guardaba por él y entonces seguramente las cosas buenas seguirían sucediendo.

El kazajo a pesar de su taciturna actitud era bastante optimista, y en su historia, como el caballero protagonista de la misma, no iba a dejar escapar esa luz que se filtraba por los verdes orbes que de vez en cuando lo miraban con un mar de preguntas que todavía no era tiempo de responder. Pero algún día, de seguro, se lo diría todo.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

Luego de la aparición de Otabek la cantidad de posibles ships que mi corazón de multishipper _amadora_ fueron en aumento considerablemente (?). Este fic es un tributo al Otari o como quieran llamar a esta ship en particular que me parece increíblemente dulce. Claro que por la misma dulzura me hace pensar que irían lento muy lento.

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, esta historia fue beteada por _**Maiev-S**_ a quien agradezco el tiempo para leer mis demencias seniles.

Cualquier comentario, galleta e incluso tomate (mientras sea con amabilidad) será bien recibido.

Saludos!


End file.
